


Reborn Love

by animatedrose



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Being reborn, Blood, Death, F/M, Guns, Human Traps, cat caught in a trap, fox attack, from my old fanfiction.net account, love after death, old, two legs, unlikely to be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Silverfur is murdered after an attack from ShadowClan. On that very night, she is reborn as Silverkit. As Silverkit grows up in ThunderClan, she discovers she has strange feelings for her clanmates...and an attraction to her leader, Redstar!
Relationships: leader/medicine cat





	1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

ThunderClan Leader - Redstar—dark ginger tom with blue eyes

ThunderClan Deputy – Rosepetal—bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

ThunderClan Medicine Cat – Silverfur—silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, currently deceased

\- Apprentice, Cloverpaw

ThunderClan Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

\- Grayclaw—dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes, mate of Berrycloud. Apprentice, Wildpaw

\- Owlfeather—dark brown tom with amber eyes, has a scar over his right eye, mate of Amberpelt

\- Whiteheart—small white she-cat with blue eyes

\- Darktooth—black tom with golden eyes, brother of Nightwing, mate of Bluepool

\- Nightwing—black she-cat with golden eyes, fastest runner in the clan, sister of Darktooth

\- Oakshadow—golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes, best hunter in the clan. Apprentice, Eaglepaw

\- Badgerstripe—black and white tom with blue eyes and big paws, has unusually long claws

\- Quickfoot—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

\- Leaffur—light gray she-cat with blue eyes, former apprentice of Redstar

\- Snowtail—pale gray tom with white paws and tail, has blue eyes

\- Dewstripes—light gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes and ice-blue eyes. Apprentice, Waterpaw

\- Mossclaw—brown tom with green eyes

\- Dusktail—dark brown tom with a black tail and amber eyes

ThunderClan Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

\- Cloverpaw—light brown she-cat with green eyes

\- Wildpaw—dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes

\- Eaglepaw—golden tom with white underbelly and paw, has blue eyes

\- Waterpaw—blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

ThunderClan Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

\- Berrycloud—golden tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws, has amber eyes, mate of Grayclaw

Kits, Silverkit, Goldkit, Sunkit, Brightkit, and Lionkit

\- Amberpelt—golden-brown she-cat with green eyes, mate of Owlfeather

\- Bluepool—blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Darktooth

Kits, Blackkit and Birchkit

\- Embertail—bright ginger she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and ears, has golden eyes

ThunderClan Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

\- One-ear—gray and white tom with blue eyes, is missing his left ear

\- Wolftooth—dark gray tom with golden eyes

\- Brightflower—calico she-cat with green eyes, oldest cat in ThunderClan

ThunderClan Kits (under six moons old, live in the nursery with their mothers)

\- Silverkit—silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, is actually Silverfur reborn

\- Goldkit—golden tabby tom-kit with white paws and amber eyes

\- Sunkit—golden tabby she-kit with white underbelly and paws, has blue eyes

\- Brightkit—golden tabby she-kit with amber eyes, has one white front paw

\- Lionkit—golden tom-kit with amber eyes, has a thick ruff of fur around his neck and big paws

\- Blackkit—black tom-kit with blue eyes

\- Birchkit—light gray tom-kit with golden eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

ShadowClan Leader – Thunderstar—big golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

ShadowClan Deputy – Adderfang—dark brown tom with a single green eye, is missing his left eye

ShadowClan Medicine Cat – Cloudstripes—white tom with pale gray stripes and blue eyes

\- Apprentice, Rainpaw

ShadowClan Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

\- Carmelfur—golden-brown tom with amber eyes, former kittypet named Carmel, mate of Cinnamonstripes. Apprentice, Peachpaw

\- Jaggedclaw—dark ginger tom with golden eyes and unusually long claws, has a jagged scar along his left flank. Apprentice, Darkpaw

\- Glacialpelt—white tom with ice-blue eyes, mate of Blossomflower

\- Blizzardpelt—light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

\- Morningflower—golden she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes. Apprentice, Grasspaw

\- Whitestorm—long-haired white tom with blue eyes, best hunter in ShadowClan

\- Almondtail—dark brown tom with golden eyes, mate of Gingerheart

\- Blondestripes—pale golden she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Stormpaw

\- Goldenheart—golden tabby tom with green eyes

ShadowClan Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

\- Rainpaw—blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

\- Peachpaw—cream and white she-cat with green eyes

\- Darkpaw—black tom with golden eyes

\- Grasspaw—pale gray she-cat with green eyes

\- Stormpaw—gray tabby tom with blue eyes

ShadowClan Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

\- Blossomflower—ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Glacialpelt

Kits, Icekit and Gingerkit

\- Cinnamonstripes—ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former kittypet named Cinnamon, mate of Carmelfur

\- Gingerheart—dark brown she-cat with golden eyes, mate of Almondtail

Kit, Brownkit

ShadowClan Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

\- Redberry—bright ginger tom, is completely blind

\- Snowshine—light gray and white tom, oldest cat in ShadowClan, father of Glacialpelt and Blizzardpelt

ShadowClan Kits (under six moons old, live in the nursery with their mothers)

\- Icekit—silver tom-kit with blue eyes

\- Gingerkit—ginger she-kit with white paws and underbelly, has blue eyes

\- Brownkit—pale brown tom-kit with pale gray paws and underbelly, has golden eyes

**WINDCLAN**

WindClan Leader – Icestar—long-haired white tom with silver paws and green eyes

WindClan Deputy – Halfheart—dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and golden eyes, has a white patch on his chest that is divided in half by a scar

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

WindClan Medicine Cat – Darkmask—white tom with black markings resembling a mask on his face, has green eyes

\- Apprentice, Stormpaw

WindClan Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

\- Snowheart—gray tabby tom with a white patch on his chest and blue eyes

\- Eagleclaw—golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mate of Silverheart. Apprentice, Shadowpaw

\- Morningtalon—gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

\- Grayfur—gray tom with blue eyes, has scars along his back and over his left eye

\- Blackclaw—black and white tom with unusually long claws and amber eyes, mate of Stormcloud

\- Stormtalon—dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes, has a scar on his right shoulder

\- Elmtail—dark brown tom with black tail and amber eyes. Apprentice, Rockpaw

\- Hollyleaf—long-haired white she-cat with green eyes

\- Waterstripe—gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes. Apprentice, Whitepaw

\- Foxfur—bright ginger tom with white underbelly and black paws, has golden eyes

\- Bramblethorn—dark brown tabby tom with big paws and unusually long claws, has golden eyes

WindClan Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

\- Squirrelpaw—bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

\- Stormpaw—blue-gray tom with white underbelly and paws, has golden eyes

\- Shadowpaw—black tom with golden eyes

\- Rockpaw—dark brown tom with amber eyes

\- Whitepaw—white she-cat with blue eyes

WindClan Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

\- Silverheart—gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, mate of Eagleclaw

\- Stormcloud—light gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws, has blue eyes, mate of Blackclaw

Kits, Fernkit, Morningkit, and Dustkit

WindClan Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

\- Shadowheart—black tom with white paws and chest, has golden eyes, is virtually deaf

\- Deadleaf—dark brown she-cat with shredded ears and golden eyes, was thought dead at birth but lived, oldest cat in WindClan

\- Brokenfang—dark gray tom with golden eyes, is missing his left fang

\- Mistflower—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

WindClan Kits (under six moons old, live in the nursery with their mothers)

\- Fernkit—light gray she-kit with blue eyes

\- Morningkit—dark gray she-kit with blue eyes

\- Dustkit—black and white tom-kit with amber eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

RiverClan Leader – Bearstar—big brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

RiverClan Deputy – Runningwolf—dark gray tom with pale gray underbelly and golden eyes

RiverClan Medicine Cat – Whiteleaf—white she-cat with green eyes

RiverClan Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

\- Stormtail—dark gray and white tom with blue eyes

\- Mudpelt—dark brown tom with black paws and tail tip, has golden eyes. Apprentice, Pebblepaw

\- Finchfeather—light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, fastest in RiverClan

\- Frostclaw—white she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes. Apprentice, Littlepaw

\- Sandfur—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, best hunter in RiverClan

\- Morningshadow—dark brown she-cat with green eyes

\- Leopardheart—golden she-cat with black spots and a white patch on her chest, has amber eyes. Apprentice, Snowpaw

RiverClan Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

\- Leafpaw—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

\- Pebblepaw—light brown tom with blue eyes

\- Littlepaw—small gray tabby tom with golden eyes

\- Snowpaw—white tom with blue eyes

RiverClan Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

\- Mothface—golden-brown tabby she-cat with odd marking on her face resembling moth wings, adopted Bluekit as her own

RiverClan Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

\- Tigerclaw—dark brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

\- Mousewhisker—gray she-cat with white underbelly, is completely blind

\- Dapplefur—long-haired golden she-cat with amber eyes, oldest cat in RiverClan

RiverClan Kits (under six moons old, live in the nursery with their mothers)

\- Bluekit—blue-gray she-kit with golden eyes, found abandoned on RiverClan's territory


	2. Death and Rebirth of Silverfur

The rain was falling heavily in sheets as the sun vanished below the horizon. The Silverpelt, hidden by dark clouds, could give no warning to ThunderClan as dark shapes prowled toward the unsuspecting camp. Claws unsheathed, the shapes charged and unleashed a loud battle cry.

ThunderClan instantly went into action as the dark shapes struck, taking them by surprise. Kits and apprentices wailed in fear, queens dove into the nursery, and elders fought to reach them in order to protect ThunderClan's very future—their kits. Warriors from both ThunderClan and the invading ShadowClan clashed, spilling blood on the muddy ground.

"Don't give up! Drive them out!" a dark ginger tom yowled.

A black she-cat raced past him, hurling herself upon a white ShadowClan tom. She clawed his belly and bit his forepaw. The tom lashed out with a paw, knocking her off of him. Jumping to his feet, the tom attempting to jump on her but was rammed from the side by a black tom. The white tom slid on the mud, staining his fur brown.

"Nightwing!" the black tom cried. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Darktooth. Thank you!" the black she-cat, Nightwing, meowed.

Getting to her paws, Nightwing approached the fallen ShadowClan tom and placed a paw on his throat. He looked up at her, blue eyes wide in fear. Nightwing purred.

"Tell me, Glacialpelt, why are you attacking us?" she meowed. "We have done nothing to your clan for moons. Is this how you repay us?"

"Thunderstar refuses to be soft toward other clans. We can't let ourselves become weak!" the white tom, Glacialpelt, growled.

"So you decided to use us as an example? Bad move!" Darktooth hissed.

"No, Darktooth. Good move!" Glacialpelt yowled.

Before Nightwing could move, a dark ginger tom with a scar along his flank tackled her to the ground. Screeching in rage, Nightwing kicked as his belly with her hind feet. Darktooth tossed him off entirely.

"Jaggedclaw, you mousebrain!" Darktooth hissed.

The dark ginger tom, Jaggedclaw, smirked. "I believe it's you who is the mousebrain, Darktooth."

"You…!"

Before Darktooth could launch himself at Jaggedclaw, a blur of ginger crashed into the ShadowClan warrior. Rosepetal, ThunderClan's deputy, bit into the ginger tom's ear before turning him loose. He and Glacialpelt fled, leaving the battlefield behind them.

"Darktooth! Get to the medicine cat den!" Rosepetal ordered. "Silverfur needs help!"

"I'm on it!" Darktooth meowed.

The black tom bounded toward the medicine cat den, already spotting the dark brown pelt of ShadowClan's deputy. Putting on a burst of speed, he jumped onto the rocks and jumped him from the side. Adderfang yowled and turned, batting at him with a forepaw as rage shone in his single green eye.

Inside the den, two ThunderClan cats were mewing in fear. One of them, a brown tom with green eyes, burst out of the medicine cat den and barreled into Adderfang's chest. Adderfang crashed into the mud below and got up, shaking himself before glaring back up at them.

"Thanks, Mossclaw," Darktooth meowed.

"No problem. Somebody needed to get that mousebrain back for what he did," Mossclaw hissed, claws unsheathing. "Dewstripes is caring for Silverfur. He got her really bad."

The two ThunderClan toms jumped down from the den, ready to confront Adderfang. The trio circled each other, hissing and spewing threats. Then, in the split-second it took for lightning to flash overhead, they clashed.

Mossclaw embedded his teeth into Adderfang's back, refusing to let go. Darktooth rammed into the deputy's blind side, sending Adderfang sprawling through the mud. Letting go, Mossclaw aimed for the ShadowClan cat's exposed belly. A few quick swipes and Adderfang yowled, ripping away and fleeing.

"Retreat, ShadowClan! Retreat!" Adderfang yowled.

The ShadowClan cats quickly followed their deputy, fleeing from ThunderClan's territory.

A few ThunderClan cats, with Rosepetal leading them, pursued until they hit ShadowClan's border. Caterwauling in triumph, Rosepetal led her clanmates back to the camp…only to discover the losses they had now acquired.

Darktooth quickly located his sister and nuzzled her tenderly. Nightwing purred in delight, nuzzling him back. Mentors and apprentices reunited while queens rejoiced at their kits' survival. Others mourned the deaths of family or friends. Everything suddenly came to a stop as their leader jumped atop the High Rock.

Redstar, a dark ginger tom with blue eyes, sighed sadly as he faced his clanmates. "Let those old enough to catch their own prey gather under the High Rock for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

Once every cat had gathered, Redstar cleared his throat.

"We have succeeded in driving ShadowClan back, but we did not escape without any deaths. We have lost two warriors, Rockwhisker and Ravenfeather, and an elder, Rowanleaf. But, worst of all, we have lost our beloved medicine cat. Silverfur…is dead."

"No," Mossclaw whispered.

"Adderfang," Darktooth growled. "I'll kill that mousebrain if it's the last thing I do!"

"Revenge should be the last thing on our minds!" Redstar meowed, overhearing Darktooth's vow. "Silverfur would want us to rejoice our victory and tend to our wounded. Though it is far too early, Cloverpaw will take the place of Silverfur as our medicine cat. Silverfur died young, too young, for a cat of her health. She will be greatly missed by us all."

Nightwing looked over at Dewstripes, a light gray tabby she-cat. Padding over, she licked the warrior's shoulder. Dewstripes shivered, looking ready to cry.

"It's not your fault," Nightwing mewed.

"No! If only I had enough cobwebs, I could've saved her!" Dewstripes argued. "But I just stood there and watched her bleed to death! I was so…so…useless!"

"No, you weren't!" Nightwing hissed. "If StarClan had decided that it was Silverfur's time, then nothing you did could've saved her. At least she didn't die alone, Dewstripes. You were there to watch over her."

"But…" Dewstripes' throat closed, choking her next words. "I…"

"It's okay, Dewstripes." Nightwing pressed against the younger warrior. "It's okay."

"Tonight did not just hold losses for us, however!" Redstar continued. "StarClan has blessed us with kits tonight. Berrycloud has given birth to five healthy kits. Four are golden tabbies and have been named Goldkit, Sunkit, Brightkit, and Lionkit."

"Goldkit! Sunkit! Brightkit! Lionkit!" the clan chanted.

"As for the fifth, she is a bright silver tabby she-kit. As such, Berrycloud and Grayclaw have decided to name her after our fallen medicine cat. She will be Silverkit," Redstar meowed.

"Silverkit! Silverkit! Silverkit!" the clan chanted.

"Tonight, we shall mourn our dead and tend to our wounded. At sunhigh tomorrow, we shall bury our dead and continue guarding our borders. That is all." Redstar jumped down from the High Rock and, for a split-second, the rain running through his fur resembled tears.

As the clan left to mourn their lost friends and tend to their wounds, a dark gray tabby tom padded toward the nursery and slipped inside. Licking his mate, Berrycloud's ear, he looked down at the five kits nestled at her belly. He smiled at Berrycloud.

"They're beautiful," he meowed.

"I should hope so, Grayclaw. They're ours," Berrycloud, a golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, mewed.

"Yeah." Grayclaw nodded, his eyes particularly looking at the silver she-kit nestled closest to the center. "Silverkit… She's the most beautiful."

"Well, I should hope not," Berrycloud teased.

"I meant the most beautiful kit. _You_ , on the other paw, are the most beautiful she-cat that I have ever seen," Grayclaw meowed.

"And you are the most handsome tom I've ever seen. StarClan made us for each other," Berrycloud mewed.

"Yeah." Grayclaw nodded.

"Am I interrupting something?" an amused voice asked.

Grayclaw whirled around, embarrassed. "Redstar!"

The dark ginger tom smiled and nodded. "May I come in?" he meowed.

"Of course!" Berrycloud nodded, gesturing to a spot next to Grayclaw with her tail. "We were just chatting."

"No, it's quite all right," Redstar meowed. "Being mates must be wonderful."

"Indeed," Grayclaw agreed, only to be silenced by Berrycloud's glare. "Uh… I mean, of course it is! You'll find the right she-cat one day, Redstar!"

"Idiot!" Berrycloud hissed.

"Sorry," Grayclaw whimpered, bowing his head sadly.

"It's too bad that the she-cat I had in mind chose a different path from me," Redstar muttered. "A _forbidden_ path for me to folow her on."

Berrycloud and Grayclaw looked at each other guiltily. It was quite known that Redstar had harbored feelings for Silverfur in their kithood that only grew stronger when they became apprentices. But when Silverfur chose to become a medicine cat, Redstar was heartbroken. Since love was now forbidden, Redstar chose to remain friends with Silverfur while keeping his emotions in check around her. Now that she was dead, Redstar was not only mourning her as a clanmate…but as his first true love.

Redstar looked at the kits, his eyes lingering on Silverkit. "They're beautiful, Berrycloud. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am," Berrycloud meowed. "And Grayclaw is, too."

"I'm glad," Redstar meowed. "I best see to my lost clanmates. Good night."

"Good night, Redstar," Grayclaw meowed, moving aside as Redstar headed for the nursery entrance.

Once he was gone, Berrycloud sighed. "Poor Redstar," she mewed. "Their love may have been forbidden, but this is just cruel."

"StarClan has their reasons, Berrycloud. Redstar will be all right," Grayclaw meowed, licking her ear. "If a broken heart could take him down, he could've never become our leader. He'll pull through."

"I hope you're right." Berrycloud curled up around her kits, keeping them warm. "Good night, Grayclaw."

"Good night, Berrycloud." Grayclaw quietly left the nursery, careful not to disturb the other three queens on his way out.

That night, Cloverpaw writhed about in her sleep. The light brown she-cat's claws sheathed and unsheathed, her paws lashing out at invisible opponents, her teeth baring. Under their lids, her green eyes darted back and forth. Then her body went entirely limp as her nightmare ended, giving way to a dream.

_Cloverpaw looked around in awe. She was in a grassy field made entirely of starshine. Out of the grass came a beautiful white she-cat, her blue eyes softening upon seeing the medicine cat apprentice._

" _Welcome to StarClan, dear," the she-cat greeted. "I am Moonstar, one of the previous leaders of ThunderClan. I have come to give you a message."_

" _Is it a prophecy?" Cloverpaw meowed, suddenly excited. "My first prophecy from StarClan!"_

" _It's not a prophecy, per say, but a vision of things to come," Moonstar meowed._

" _What things?" Cloverpaw mewed, her excitement fading._

" _Your mentor is not among us, dear. She is still with you, in the flesh," Moonstar explained. "She has been reborn in the body of a kit."_

" _A kit? Wait… You mean Silverkit! Berrycloud's only silver kit!" Cloverpaw meowed._

" _Correct." Moonstar nodded. "Silverfur refused to stay with us for fear of leaving Redstar alone. Though her relationship is forbidden, we decided to grant her request."_

" _What does this have to do with me?" Cloverpaw asked._

" _We of StarClan want you to watch over her. While Silverkit is still a different cat from Silverfur, there will be times when Silverfur may overwhelm Silverkit accidentally and cause her to react toward her clanmates as Silverfur would. We want you to keep Silverfur's spirit in check," Moonstar meowed._

" _That doesn't sound so hard," Cloverpaw mewed. "This will be easy!"_

" _It may seem easy at first but, as Silverkit grows older, Silverfur's emotions and previous relationships may affect her life," Moonstar warned. "Even if she is reborn, Silverfur and Silverkit are two different cats with two separate lives. Where Silverfur was a medicine cat, Silverkit may wish to be a warrior."_

" _I can't imagine Silverfur being a warrior!" Cloverpaw meowed._

" _Then don't. Imagine Silverkit as a warrior," Moonstar meowed. "This is StarClan's first request for you as a medicine cat, Cloverpaw. Watch over Silverkit. We have much planned in the future for her."_

" _I promise, Moonstar," Cloverpaw mewed. "And…will she remember you?"_

" _Not entirely," Moonstar replied. "But her emotions and connection toward you may end up being the same as Silverfur's once were. Do not worry."_

" _Okay." Cloverpaw nodded._

" _Good. Now then, Cloverpaw…wake up," Moonstar mewed._

"Wake up, Cloverpaw!" Dewstripes meowed, nudging the apprentice. "It's already sunhigh. Get up!"

"Huh?" Cloverpaw blinked and sat up. "It's sunhigh already?"

"Yep! Come on, sleepyhead! We've got work to do today," Dewstripes meowed.

"Hey, I'm going to check on Berrycloud's kits first," Cloverpaw meowed.

"Okay." Dewstripes shrugged. "You don't need to tell me. Everyone wants to see them."

"Right. See you later!" Cloverpaw mewed.

Bounding toward the nursery, Cloverpaw ducked inside and greeted the sleepy Berrycloud. Padding toward the sleeping kits, she smiled upon seeing the tiny silver tabby she-kit. Moonstar's message was still fresh in her mind.

"Hey there…Silverfur," Cloverpaw whispered.

Deep inside of Silverkit's consciousness, Silverfur smiled.


	3. Silverkit's First Adventure

"And that was how the warrior code came to be," One-ear meowed, finishing up his tale. "Well, how did you like it?"

"That was great, One-ear!" Goldkit mewed. The golden tabby tom-kit's eyes shone with awe. "When I grow up, I want to have adventures like that!"

"Me, too!" Lionkit meowed.

"Well, there will be plenty of time for adventuring when you become apprentices," One-ear meowed. "Now then, your parents will be wondering where you are soon. Off to the nursery with you!"

"I'll accompany them, One-ear. No need for you to move," Wolftooth meowed, getting up.

After stretching a bit, the dark gray elder led the group of kits out of the elder's den and across the camp, snatching a mouse from the fresh-kill pile while he was at it. Approaching the nursery, he stepped inside and offered the mouse to the pregnant Embertail. The bright ginger queen accepted the gift, tearing into it hungrily.

"There you are!" Berrycloud meowed. "Took One-ear long enough to tell a tale, eh?"

"Hey, don't blame him. He likes to take his time," Wolftooth pointed out. "What's the point in telling a tale if you don't explain everything. These kits can't carry the warrior code in their hearts if they don't even know what every bit of it is for."

"I know, Wolftooth." Berrycloud purred. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Compared to Brightflower's constant complaining, these guys were a relief," Wolftooth meowed.

"Well, I'm glad they were good for something," Berrycloud mewed. "Thanks for watching them."

"No problem, Berrycloud. Anytime." Wolftooth dipped his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a couple of apprentices coming over to rid me of ticks."

"Oh, my! Those poor apprentices!" Berrycloud laughed. "See you later, Wolftooth!"

"Yeah." The dark gray tom padded back to the elder's den, smirking as a pair of apprentices started coming his way.

Berrycloud turned to her four golden kits. "Now then, you weren't troubling Wolftooth and One-ear, were you?"

"No, mom. We were just listening to One-ear's stories," Brightpaw mewed, scuffling her only white paw along the ground.

"Yeah! They were so cool!" Sunkit meowed. "Do you think we'll have adventures like that when we get older, mom?"

"Maybe," Berrycloud meowed. Then she noticed something. "Where's Silverkit?"

"She's right…here?" Goldkit looked around. "She was with us with One-ear!"

"Where did she go?" Sunkit mewed. "Silverkit! Where are you?"

Berrycloud instantly shot out of the den, terribly alarmed. "Silverkit! Silverkit!" she yowled. "Silverkit!"

"Huh?"

Silverkit sat up, her ear twitching. Deciding the noise was nothing, she crouched again to watch the beetle slowly walk across a blade of grass. Her blue eyes wide in wonder, she hesitantly reached out a forepaw to bat the blade of grass. The beetle fell onto the ground and rolled, stuck on its round back.

"Wow…" the silver tabby she-kit mewed.

A simply nudge of her paw and the beetle was upright again. Crawling along the ground, the insect soon found another blade of grass to crawl up. Once it was halfway up, it stopped moving. Eventually growing bored, Silverkit got up and went off in search of more interesting things.

It wasn't hard for her to slip out of the elder's den near the end of One-ear's story. Brightflower had been complaining and Wolftooth had been napping. With her siblings wrapped up in the story and One-ear too busy telling it, Silverkit had seized her chance to explore.

Spotting something hanging from a branch, the she-kit bounded over and watched the object as it slowly opened. Only moments later, a set of beautiful yellow wings erupted from the cocoon. It was a newly-born butterfly. It stayed on the remains of the cocoon, fluttering its wings gently to dry them. When they were dry, the butterfly took flight.

Silverkit yelped, falling flat on her back as the butterfly soared above her. It vanished deeper into the wood, leaving the silver she-kit alone again. As she searched the surrounding grass for bugs, she never noticed the creature that was slowly coming toward her.

"Ooh! Pretty…" Silverkit mewed as a bright green caterpillar slowly inched its way up a tree.

Blue eyes narrowed in concentration as muscles tensed underneath golden fur. Seeing its chance, the creature pounced from its hiding place and landed on top of Silverkit. Frightened, the she-kit yowled and ripped away, diving into a nearby bush for cover.

"Hey!" the creature called. "Come back! I was just kidding, honest!"

Silverkit hesitantly came out. A golden tom with a white underbelly and paws stood before her, blue eyes full of guilt. He looked a bit older than her but he was no adult. The tom kept looking around, as if searching for something.

"Wh-who are you?" Silverkit stuttered.

"I'm Eaglepaw," the tom meowed. "Hey, you must be Silverkit. I've heard of you. You were born on the day of Silverfur's death and you were the only silver kit in Berrycloud's litter. Your siblings are gold, like me."

"Y-Yeah." Silverkit nodded. "That's m-me."

"Hey, you don't have to be so scared. I'm sorry about that," Eaglepaw meowed. "I was practicing my hunting crouch and I thought you were a rabbit. My mistake, obviously."

Before Silverkit could reply, another voice rang out through the forest. "Eaglepaw! Where are you?"

"Ugh! That's my mentor, Oakshadow," Eaglepaw whimpered. "He's a slave-driver, I swear!"

"Eaglepaw!" Oakshadow yowled again.

"Over here!" Eaglepaw yowled back, annoyed. "You better get out of here, Silverkit. Oakshadow will be really mad if he sees you out here and I'll get in trouble."

"R-Right!" Silverkit turned and bounded back into the bush she had dove into earlier.

Out of the trees came a golden-brown tabby tom, followed by Dewstripes and a blue-gray she-cat that was around Eaglepaw's age. A pale gray tom with a white tail and paws followed at the rear, blue eyes darting around in search of predators or prey.

"Hey, guys!" Eaglepaw greeted.

"What took you so long to reply?" the golden-brown tabby tom, Oakshadow, hissed.

"I-I'm sorry! I was hunting and I didn't want to scare away my prey!" Eaglepaw lied. "But it got away anyway when you shouted the second time."

"Then maybe you should be quicker to catch and kill your prey, Eaglepaw," Oakshadow meowed.

"Right," Eaglepaw mewed, dipping his head. "It was your fault, stupid mousebrain…" He muttered the last part quietly so his mentor wouldn't overhear him.

"It's okay, Eaglepaw. I'll help you hunt," the blue-gray she-cat offered.

"I don't need help! I just need to be left alone!" Eaglepaw growled.

"Okay, I get it. No need to be mean about it." The blue-gray she-cat sat down and washed her ears briefly.

Eaglepaw groaned, suddenly feeling guilty. "Look, I… I didn't mean to yell, Waterpaw. I'm sorry."

The she-cat, Waterpaw, stopped her washing. "It's okay, Eaglepaw. I can understand."

"Really?" Eaglepaw asked.

"I guess," Waterpaw meowed.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we get some real hunting done?" Dewstripes meowed. "The clan won't feed itself, you know."

"Right!" Eaglepaw nodded. "Waterpaw, I'll race you. First one to catch the most prey wins!"

"You're on, Eaglepaw!" Waterpaw mewed. "Let's g—"

"Hold it!" Oakshadow growled. He sniffed the air and frowned. "Somebody else is out here with us. Snowtail, can you sniff them out?"

"I can try," the pale gray tom, Snowtail, meowed.

 _Oh, no! Silverkit!_ Eaglepaw thought. _He'll find her!_

Just as Snowtail neared the bush Silverkit was hiding in, another scent caught his attention. Turning to his right, he opened his mouth to get a better identification of the scent. He quickly wrinkled his nose and backed up a step.

"What's wrong?" Dewstripes meowed.

"Fox!" Snowtail replied. "I smell fox! And it's coming this direction!"

"Whatever for?" Oakshadow meowed.

"I don't know but I don't like it," Snowtail meowed, his fur bristling. "We should go back to the camp and warn Redstar. We may need to drive it out."

"Good idea. Let's move!" Oakshadow ordered, turning around and padding away.

"Hang on! Is it really coming this way?!" Eaglepaw demanded.

"Yes, and quickly at that!" Snowtail meowed. "It must think that it can make an easy meal out of us. Either it's desperate or it doesn't know that we can fight back. Now come on, Eaglepaw! We mustn't linger!"

"It won't be able to kill us easily but you and Waterpaw would make great food items for a hungry fox, Eaglepaw," Dewstripes added.

Desperate, Eaglepaw finally made his decision. Even if he got punished, he couldn't leave Silverkit and let her get eaten.

"Wait! Snowtail, you were right when you said someone else was here. Silverkit, you can come out."

Silverkit hesitantly stepped out, shaking twigs from her silver fur. "Uh… Hi?" she mewed.

"What's a kit doing this far from camp?" Oakshadow yowled. "You better have a good explanation for this, Eaglepaw!"

"I _found_ her out here, okay? She was exploring!" Eaglepaw hissed. "Don't blame this on me!"

"I'll blame you if I want to!" Oakshadow yowled.

"Guys! We have to go!" Snowtail cried. "The fox is almost—"

"It's here!" Dewstripes yowled.

A bright red fox suddenly burst out from the bushes, baring its teeth. Oakshadow hissed, falling into an attack stance. Dewstripes and Snowtail followed his example, hissing and spitting threateningly at the fox.

"Eaglepaw, take Waterpaw and Silverkit back to camp!" Dewstripes growled. "Tell Redstar what's going on and have him send another patrol to help us drive this guy out."

"Right!" Eaglepaw meowed. "Waterpaw, let's go!"

"I'll carry Silverkit," Waterpaw volunteered.

"No arguments here," Eaglepaw meowed.

"Go!" Snowtail yowled, flinging himself at the fox.

The two apprentices raced away, Waterpaw carrying Silverkit by the scruff. Trees and bushes seemed to fly past them, soon leading to a shallow stream. Leaping in, Eaglepaw and Waterpaw kicked their hind paws as they swam across. Waterpaw kept her head up, trying not to let Silverkit get too wet. Once across, they ran through the forest toward camp.

"Stop!" Waterpaw suddenly yowled, stopping.

Eaglepaw stopped, looking at her in confusion. "What? We have to hurry, Waterpaw!" the golden tom meowed. "We can't stop!"

"We must! Take a sniff!" Waterpaw mewed.

"Fine!" Eaglepaw sniffed the air and blinked in shock. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, it is." Waterpaw nodded.

"What? What is it?" Silverkit mewed.

"Black powder from the twolegs' loud sticks," Waterpaw meowed. "There are twolegs in the forest!"

"That's not good," Eaglepaw muttered. "Not good at all!"


	4. WindClan in Danger

Eaglepaw and Waterpaw looked at each other in terror. The last time twolegs were in the forest, the clans had nearby been destroyed! The twolegs had set fire to the forest, captured cats, and paved a new Thunderpath that killed many. Waterpaw's own mother had died on the Thunderpath while Eaglepaw's parents had been captured, never to be seen again.

"What do we do?" Silverkit whimpered, fear welling up in her heart. Though she had never seen a twoleg in her short life, something just told her it was bad.

"We warn the clan," Eaglepaw meowed. "Waterpaw, let's go!"

"Right!" the blue-gray she-cat nodded.

The trio barely took five steps before a loud bang sounded from nearby. Panicking, Eaglepaw took off as if he had wings attached to his paws. Waterpaw ran after him, tightening her grip on Silverkit. She tried to keep up with the golden apprentice but eventually lost sight of him. She could only follow his scent now.

"Eaglepaw!" the she-cat yowled. "Stop! Wait for me!"

There was no reply.

"That stupid mousebrain!" Waterpaw hissed, speeding up. "Eaglepaw!"

A loud bang sounded and pain exploded from Waterpaw's right side. Screeching in pain, the apprentice crumpled to the ground. Silverkit tumbled from her jaws, shaking herself when she successfully stopped. Turning, she watching in horror as red liquid ran from Waterpaw's side. Blood…

"Waterpaw!" Silverkit cried, bounding back to her. "Get up! We have to get the others! Come on, Waterpaw!"

"Silverkit… I…" Waterpaw choked, blood running from her mouth.

"I'll go get help! Stay here!" Silverkit mewed.

"No!" Waterpaw gasped. "Run… Just run! Hurry…"

"Huh? No!" Silverkit mewed.

"Silverkit…please! Run…" Waterpaw begged.

"But—"

Silverkit never got to finish. The bushes parted as a strange face peered in. It had fur on the top of its head but not on its face except for a few extremely short whiskers below its nose and on its chin. A strange black and brown stick was held in its paws. Fear suddenly overwhelmed the kit, causing her to back up.

"Twoleg…" the silver tabby she-kit whispered.

"Run…now!" Waterpaw hissed.

Fueled by her fear, Silverkit ran as fast as she could away from the twoleg...leaving Waterpaw behind in the process. The wounded apprentice hissed, fur bristling in warning. The twoleg reached out with one large paw and snagged her by the scruff, picking her up. As it looked her over, it never noticed a pair of angry golden eyes drawing closer to it.

Oakshadow hurled himself at the fox, sinking his teeth into its shoulder. The vulpine screamed, shaking itself to throw the tom off. Snowtail rammed its chest, flipping the fox on its back. Dewstripes clawed its belly, leaving red lines behind. Oakshadow swatted its ears as it was down, daring it to strike back.

A loud bang caught the cats' attention, allowing the fox to slink away and lick its wounds. Noticing the fox's absence, Oakshadow cursed and made a move to follow it. Dewstripes quickly cut him off, sniffing the air.

"Twolegs," Snowtail reported. "At least three, along with a pair of dogs. They're hunting for something, but what?"

"Who cares? Let's get back!" Oakshadow growled.

"I smell blood!" Dewstripes added quickly. "The blood of a cat. One of the clans must be under attack."

"It's their problem then. I'm leaving," Oakshadow meowed.

"The clans must help each other if we wish to survive, Oakshadow!" Dewstripes cried.

"Did ShadowClan help us by killing Silverfur? No! I'm actually _hoping_ that it's them being attacked!" Oakshadow snapped.

"You heartless piece of foxdung!" Dewstripes hissed.

Snowtail quickly got between the two warriors before a fight could break out. "Stop this at once! We have to tell Redstar of the twolegs and the fox. If a clan needs help, leave Redstar to decide whether we comply or not. You don't make the rules, Oakshadow. Redstar does!"

"Yeah, yeah," the golden-brown tabby tom growled. "Let's just get a move on."

As the trio of ThunderClan warriors moved, Dewstripes raised her tail to halt them. A crackling in the bushes ahead had caught the she-cat's attention. Falling into a crouch, Dewstripes prowled forward as silently as she could. Getting within range, she prepared to spring.

She never got her chance. A blur of dark brown fur crashed into her, sending both flying. Dewstripes was back on her feet in a heartbeat, pinning the figure to the ground with unmatched speed. The dark brown tabby tom whimpered, golden eyes wide in fear as he struggled beneath her. A familiar scent of rabbit hit her nose.

"WindClan! What are you doing in our territory?" Dewstripes demanded.

"Running!" the WindClan warrior, Bramblethorn, meowed. "Twolegs invaded our territory! They're coming this way!"

"You mousebrain!" Oakshadow yowled. "You led them right to us! I'll kill you!"

"Oakshadow, stop it! WindClan didn't mean to!" Dewstripes meowed.

"Please, help us!" Bramblethorn begged.

"Help yourselves! You're endangering _us_ now!" Oakshadow hissed.

"That's enough!" Dewstripes snapped, glaring at the golden-brown tabby.

"Maybe we should bring him to Redstar," Snowtail meowed.

"I agree," Dewstripes nodded.

"Thank you!" Bramblethorn cried.

"Save your breath! We're doing this to save ourselves, not you!" Oakshadow growled.

Another loud bang in the forest caused all four of the cats to jump. Coming to a silent agreement, Oakshadow quickly led the way toward ThunderClan's camp. Dewstripes and Snowtail kept close to the WindClan warrior, keeping an eye out for twolegs or dogs. They had no idea what was befalling the apprentices and kit they had sent ahead only a short time ago.

_Run! Get away! Hide!_

Those were the thoughts racing through Silverkit's head as she ran for her life through the forest. She wondered where Eaglepaw was and if Waterpaw was okay. The worst thing of all was that the she-kit was hopelessly lost! She couldn't find the camp anywhere!

"Oh…" Silverkit looked around. "Where is everyone? Mom! Dad! Help!"

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice meowed. "Oh, please! Someone help!"

"Who are you?" Silverkit mewed.

"Mistflower! I'm an elder of WindClan!" the voice replied.

"I'm Silverkit of ThunderClan!" Silverkit mewed, hesitantly padding toward a bush where the voice was coming from. "Are you okay?"

"No! My paw's caught in a twoleg trap!" Mistflower meowed. "Can you please fetch help? Hurry, before the twolegs return!"

"I… I can't! I don't know where I am!" Silverkit cried.

"Is anyone with you?" Mistflower asked.

Silverkit pushed her way through the bush and stared in terror. An old pale gray she-cat with blue eyes was lying on her right side on the ground, her right hind leg caught in a strange steel trap with jagged points, almost like teeth. Blood oozed from the wound.

"Oh! You're alone," the gray she-cat, Mistflower, mewed sadly.

"What…is that?" Silverkit asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the trap.

"A twoleg trap, used to catch foxes and badgers. We rarely see them in this part of the forest," Mistflower meowed. "Once it snaps shut, you're stuck until a twoleg finds you. I was thinking that if enough cats pitched in, they could pull it open and set me free."

"I'm sorry," Silverkit mewed sadly, ears lowering. "I was with Eaglepaw and Waterpaw, but they're both gone right now."

"I guess I'm stuck then. You must leave before the twolegs come to get me," Mistflower meowed.

"And leave you? No! I want to help!" Silverkit meowed. "…Maybe I can open it!"

"No, don't!" Mistflower cried. "You're too little! You'll get hurt!"

"I have to try!" Silverkit replied, bounding over to the trap. "Let's see…"

Fitting her small white paws in the gaps between the metallic teeth of the trap, Silverkit tugged with all her might. It didn't budge. She tried again and again. It still wouldn't move. But Silverkit refused to give up. Something just told her to help Mistflower, even if she was from another clan.

 _I've got to help her! If I don't, who knows what those twolegs will do to her! But I'm not…strong enough!_ Silverkit panted for breath. _If only I was bigger… Stronger!_

A loud bang echoed through the forest, along with the sounds of two dogs howling. Mistflower stared up in terror. Silverkit paused before doubling her efforts, yet the trap didn't give way.

"Get out of here! Now!" Mistflower begged.

"No!" Silverkit argued.

"You'll die!" Mistflower countered.

"I… I don't care! I have to help you!" Silverkit cried. Something swelled up inside of her chest as an old feeling awoke… Something from Silverfur's life! "That's what medicine cats do!"

Mistflower just stared at her in shock. _Medicine cat? She's too young to be an apprentice! Then why did she…?_

The barking grew louder, yet Silverkit continued trying to pull the trap open. Mistflower couldn't get what the kit said out of her head. Both she-cats suddenly froze as the bush rustled. The barking was too far away to be a dog. Could it be a twoleg?

Much to their relief, it wasn't. It was a dark brown she-cat with shredded ears and golden eyes. She looked much older than Mistflower but their scents were similar. The she-cat padded toward them, ears twitching as the barking drew nearer.

"Deadleaf," Mistflower whispered.

The brown she-cat, Deadleaf, turned to look at Silverkit. "You're a fool, thinking you can open that trap by yourself."

"I don't care," Silverkit replied, determination shining in her blue eyes. "I have to try."

"You'll never succeed," Deadleaf meowed, padding back to the bush. With a loud crack, she broke off a branch and padded toward the trap. Shoving one end between the metal teeth, she smiled at Silverkit. "But with two of us, we might stand a chance. Let's get Mistflower out of here!"

Silverkit stared in shock before nodded. Bounding over, she set her paws on the branch and pushed down on it. Deadleaf copied her, pushing down on the branch with all her might. The metallic teeth of the trap slowly began to open and Mistflower gasped, fresh pain shooting up her leg. Then the branch snapped, the trap slamming shut on the pale gray she-cat's leg and making her screech in pain.

"It didn't work!" Silverkit cried.

"Try again!" Deadleaf meowed.

The dark brown she-cat shoved the splintered end of the branch back into the trap, setting her paws on it to push. Silverkit joined her, pushing down on the branch. The trap began to open again, getting wider and wider with each second. Then the branch began to crack, threatening to break a second time.

"Push with all your might!" Deadleaf yowled. "If the branch breaks again, the dogs will be here before we can get her loose! Push, kit, push!"

 _Press down with all your weight,_ a gentle voice whispered in Silverkit's ear. _Mistflower's life depends on it. Fail and she'll die._

 _No!_ Silverkit thought. _I won't let her die! I won't!_

Pushing down with all the weight the tiny kit could muster, the trap finally opened wide enough for Mistflower to pull her leg out and leap away. The trap snapped shut a second later, breaking the branch. Deadleaf and Silverkit bounded to the injured WindClan elder's side.

"We did it, kit. Mistflower is free," Deadleaf mewed.

A loud bang erupted from nearby, followed by a loud yowl. Silverkit looked up in terror, recognizing the yowl.

"Eaglepaw!" she cried.


End file.
